


A Slightly Different Virgin Sacrifice

by tinokravitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega inspired, Palpatine being an ass, Palpatine being quite nice, Pregnancy Kink, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Top Mace Windu, Top Sheev Palpatine, Unplanned Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz
Summary: Sheev Palpatine keeps telling Anakin, that the Jedi are a bunch of hypocrites. He's somewhat right.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Kudos: 11





	A Slightly Different Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm fairly new to fanfiction. Yeah, I know, mpreg is not everybody's cup of tea, so don't like don't read. It's fluffy fairy tale rubbish, but i didn't want it any other way. I'm not a native speaker, so please have mercy upon me.  
> 

A slightly different virgin sacrifice

I.

Despite being the most gifted Padawan with the highest midichlorian count ever measured, eighteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker all too often feels like an outsider in the Jedi Order. The spirited teenager suffers under the strict Jedi code, which disregards emotions and feelings as weaknesses and explicitly rejects exclusive relationships of an amorous nature. His fatherly friend, Sheev Palpatine, keeps telling him that the Jedi themselves mostly do not keep to their own rules. 

The young Padawan doesn't want to believe this at first, but after watching Obi-Wan Kenobi playing with a dark-skinned little girl in the creche for hours with a strangely enraptured smile and seeing Mace Windu walking with just the same child through the green gardens of the temple a day later, he remembers the Chancellor's words. Aware that his master is originally from Stewjon, he becomes suspicious and observes him from then on. 

Eventually, he catches Obi-Wan out in the open one evening with Mace Windu, as the two Jedi make tender love. For minutes Anakin remains embarrassed and at the same time deeply aroused on the rapt face of his master, who lies with eyes closed and mouth agape moaning in delight beneath Mace Windu, who is thrusting vigorously into him. 

Clearly in shock and unnoticed by the men Anakin finally flees to the supreme chancellor of the republic. The latter inwardly triumphs over the discovery of the aspiring Jedi, which, just as he planned, will further alienate him from the Order. He comforts the upset youth and holds him tenderly in his arms until he buries his nose against the boy's neck, inhaling delightfully.

"Oh Anakin, you smell beguiling!" 

With a worried expression, instantly aware of the peril, Sheev wants to pull away, but a longing sigh escapes Anakin, who wraps his arms around the older man, kissing him passionately. Cursing himself inwardly, Palpatine returns the tenderness, which soon intensifies into an extensive tongue kiss.

Struggling for air, the chancellor finally tries to put some distance between their bodies.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, my boy."

Glancing into the young man's hurt expression, the much older one spontaneously decides otherwise and their lips find each other once more, until a greedy blazing fire runs through the stealthy Sith, who firmly maneuvers the prospective Jedi into his luxurious bedroom. 

Sensing his almost aching arousal, Palpatine is barely able to prevent himself from undressing the young man with a wave of his hand using the Force. Sighing, he uses his hands instead to remove the hindering wrappings, while Anakin is already tugging impatiently at the older man's garments. The plain Jedi robes, as well as the Chancellor's sinfully expensive garb, quickly drop to the floor.

Soon after the Chancellor pushes him backwards onto the bed. Anakin feels two slender, long fingers carefully passing the sphincter and pushing into his moist, unexplored tightness. With a longing sigh, he wraps his arms around the elder's neck again as he intuitively spreads his thighs. 

"Oh kriff, yes, Sheev."

With a fascinated look, the latter considers the translucent secretion on his fingers before his eyes wander lustfully over the young still flawless body. The boy is indeed one of the rare child-bearing males so highly sought after in the galaxy. He is infinitely strong in the Force, and he lies naked, virginal and fertile before him, like a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked. Ignoring the admonishing voice in his head that implores him not to do it, Sheev places himself between the invitingly opend thighs, applying his already steel-hard remarkable sized cock at the sphincter, he slowly and gently penetrates the young man, eliciting a lustful cry from him. 

A triumphant smile flits across his face after he has sunk his member completely into the comfortably wet channel. The youth looks ravishing as he lies devotedly beneath him, eyes closed, overcome by lust. As Palpatine begins to fuck him with deep, deliberate thrusts, skillfully stimulating the boy's prostate with almost every thrust, Anakin nestles against him, moaning without restraint.

"Oh Sheev, feels so good."  
"My lovely prince."

The secretive Sith increases his pace, driving his cock deep and forcefully into him, deflowering the young Jedi, who moans voluptuously as he thrusts his pelvis at him, willingly receiving the fierce penetrations. The bigoted Jedi Order will be amazed how their chosen one will be looking in a few months. When Anakin pulls the elder to him, exchanging a heartfelt kiss, Palpatine is torn from his thoughts. Wondering, he looks at the gorgeous creature underneath him. Is the boy even aware of his condition? Sheev decides to put him to the test.

"Shall I come inside of you, Anakin?" he murmurs in his ear.

With a delighted sigh, the latter wraps his legs around the older man's hips.

"Yes, Sheev, inside me."

Apparently, the young Padawan was not made aware of his delicate condition. Sheev should pull his sex out of him in a prompt manner, but as his mind drifts nine months into the future, imagining Anakin in pain, covered in sweat, birthing their child, he can no longer hold it. With an animalistic roar, he pours himself, long twitching, into the dripping tunnel of the Chosen One. As Anakin feels the hard cock pulsing inside him, he is instantly hit by glistening shudders. With a yelp, he pours himself between their bodies while the thrusting shaft still shoots cum into him. The young man's senses fade.

When he regains consciousness, he is in Palpatine's arms, still physically united with him. With a concerned look, the chancellor scrutinizes the younger man.

"Are you all right, my boy?"

Grinning cheekily, Anakin kisses the Chancellor exuberantly on the mouth.

"Oh kriff, so that's what it feels like!"  
"Yes."  
"No wonder Obi-Wan wouldn't do without it."

Palpatine, who seems to have regained his composure, wants to get off of him, but Anakin does not release him.

"Stay inside me."  
"But Anakin, I'm an old man."  
"Then stay where you are, old man."

Who would be able to resist such an invitation? Well, Sheev Palpatine certainly wouldn’t. With a smirk, he lingers on top and inside of the boy, tenderly caressing the dark blond hair and heated cheeks.  
The following night, the secretive Sith pleasures the young Padawan three more times in a variety of positions, clearly enjoying introducing the young man to physical love. 

The morning after, Anakin sneaks back to the Jedi Temple with a guilty conscience, while Sheev Palpatine curses himself for his weakness. How could he have succumbed to lust like that? For decades, intercourse had held no particular appeal for him. If he actually got the boy pregnant, it could sabotage his entire agenda.

II.  
A few weeks later, Anakin is plagued by morning sickness for the third day in a row. Meanwhile, his master, with whom he still has not spoken, is experiencing very similar symptoms and is therefore alerted in time. After his padawan shuffles out of the washroom with a slightly green complexion, he places a hand on the boy's muscular stomach with a troubled expression until a loud sigh escapes him.

"Is it something serious, Master?"  
"Indeed, my young padawan."

The latter feels panic rising within him.

"It's not fatal, is it?"  
"No, calm down, Anakin, you're pregnant."

Instantly, Anakin withdraws from his master's touch. With a look of horror and an open jaw, he stares at him for a long time before regaining his words.

"What, Obi? That's not possible. I am a man, and I am not from Stewjon."

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan places the padawan's hand on his belly.

"I suppose you were sleeping in biology class again, dear one. There are childbearing males who are not from Stewjon. It just happens far less frequently. Here, feel it for yourself. You're pregnant."

The young padawan's eyes widen as he can clearly feel the presence of new life blossoming within him through the Force.

"Oh kriff, no! This can't be true."  
"It is true, though. Who is the father, Ani?"

Dropping onto his bed, Anakin crosses his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

"Is it someone from the Order?"  
"No, I'll leave that to you."  
"Anakin! What is this insolence?"  
"Insolence? You have a child with Mace kriffing Windu."

Baffled, Obi-Wan plops down on the bed next to his Padawan.

"How could you know about that?"  
"I caught you together seven weeks ago, out in the temple gardens. Very discreet indeed, Master. Also, I've been watching you in the creche with your daughter. She looks like an exact mixture of the two of you. She even has auburn hair."  
"Anakin, I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry that you're a bunch of bigoted hypocrites?"  
"Anakin!"  
"How old is she?"  
"Satine is three."  
"Marvelous. So that's the explanation for your months-long mysterious secret mission three years ago on which you were not allowed to take me under any circumstances. That's why you were exhausted and depressed for weeks after you returned. You should be ashamed of yourself, Obi-Wan!"  
"Believe me, I am profoundly, Anakin."

Noticing Obi-Wan trying to stifle his sobs, Anakin takes the latter's hand in his and feels his anger dissipate into thin air.

"Please don't cry, Obi. I'm sorry..."  
"No, you're right about everything. I'm sorry, Ani."  
"Then I'm built like you?"  
"Obviously."  
"So why didn't you tell me?"  
"What, that I have a daughter with Yoda's second-in-command?"  
"No, that I am able to conceive."  
"I didn't know that, Anakin. Our healers don't test all boys for that rare condition. Oh Anakin, you are only eighteen. Please tell me who the father is."  
"No. I won't."

At the request of his lover, Mace Windu also apologizes to Anakin and assures him of his support. Anakin forgives the two men, but is ashamed to reveal the name of his child's father. He would rather leave the Order than give his child to the Creche. The two Jedi Masters confess to him that Obi-Wan is also expecting again. They too are dissatisfied with the code, but they have no choice if they want to remain in the Order. Eventually, Anakin names Sheev Palpatine as the child's father after he is alone again with Obi-Wan in their shared quarters.

"The chancellor, of all people! Did he force you, Ani?"  
"No, he didn't."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, I wanted to."  
"If this became public, it would be a scandal of galactic proportions."  
"That's why I didn't want to say anything. I don't want to get him in trouble."  
"He got you in trouble. You're my Padawan and you're only eighteen, and you're part of the Order."  
"I'm an adult, Obi."  
"Of age, perhaps, but adult? Does the chancellor know he's going to be a father?"  
"No, I haven't told him yet."  
"Oh Ani, but he has a right to know."  
"I know, but I haven't dared go under his eyes since our night together."  
"How do you feel about him?"  
"I'm not sure, Obi-Wan. I'm totally confused."

Obi-Wan wraps Anakin in his arms comfortingly.

"I can only imagine, dear one."  
"Do you love Mace?"  
"Yes, in fact, I love him very much."  
"Since when?"  
"For nine years now."  
"Since I became your Padawan!"  
"Since Qui-Gon's death. I was in a very bad shape then."  
"And then you were also stuck with a brat like me."  
"No, Ani, I didn't feel that way, this new task of training you, but also the love and support of Mace helped me cope with the loss of my beloved master."  
"For nine years you hid it from me and instead kept quoting the Code to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why was Mace such a jerk to me?"  
"Oh, Anakin, I think it's because he saw me as far too soft on you."  
"He's not my father."  
"No, not that, but he didn't mean any harm by his strictness toward you."  
"It felt differently."  
"He apologized, Ani. He's sorry."

Anakin exhales a long, controlled breath before reprimanding his master a bit.

"I don't suppose you two think much of contraception either?"  
"Anakin! You'd be better off keeping quiet on that subject."  
"I didn't know I could get pregnant, you did."  
"You're right about that. We're not the only ones, Anakin."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You wouldn't believe how many children in the Creche have Jedi for parents."  
"Kark, Obi-Wan, that's terrible!"  
"No, it ensures the continuation of the Order."  
"Does your daughter know you are her parents?"

Betrayed, Obi-Wan lowers his gaze.

"No."  
"And your second child? Will you give that to the Creche as well?"

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan nods, wiping a few tears from his cheek.

"How can you bear it?"  
"You're still young..."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Mendacity comes with age?"  
"Anakin!"  
"It's true, isn't it? I could never do that, deny my own children."

Through a secret informant source from the Temple's halls of healing, Sheev Palpatine learns just days later that Anakin Skywalker is expecting a child. He plays with the idea of inviting the boy to his home to terminate the pregnancy with the help of the dark side of the Force, but he can't bring himself to do it and curses himself for apparently having a conscience after all, unnoticed by him until now, or should he even harbor feelings for the much younger man? 

III.  
Some weeks later Obi-Wan is summoned on an ominous diplomatic mission to an nearly uninhabited outer rim planet at the request of the Senate. He takes a promise from his lover to take care of Anakin during his absence, about whose pregnancy they still haven't informed the Jedi High Council. Mace Windu doesn't feel comfortable letting his pregnant lover fly alone, but for Obi-Wan, Anakin's safety is the absolute priority. 

"I'll fly with you, Obi-Wan."  
"No, dearest, there is no Council mandate for that."  
"But you are with child, my love," Mace whispers softly, looking around carefully before wrapping the younger Jedi in his arms and kissing him tenderly.  
"I can't let this keep me from my duties. Please promise to look after Anakin for me."  
"I will. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."  
"I love you, Mace."

Again, their lips meet in a longing kiss goodbye.

"And I love you, Obi-Wan."

When Obi-Wan suddenly finds himself standing in front of Count Dooku, lightsaber drawn, on a barren savannah shortly after landing, the secret mission turns out to be a trap set by the Separatists. A bitter duel begins. Obi-Wan feels his end is near and curses himself for flying unaccompanied. He ist not ready to join the Force. But the tide turns; instead of his death, the Jedi learns disturbing truths.

"Oh Grand Padawan, can't you pay some attention?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Count."

The blades of light cross for the countlessest time. Obi-Wan but also Count Dooku already have sweat on their foreheads.

"I am referring to the child in your belly."  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well, no? You're fighting a Sith and putting your unborn child in danger."  
"Oh, a Sith with moral objections."  
"On Serenno, we have more respect for growing life."  
"Yeah, sure you do, once it's in the galaxy you can always exterminate it or exploit it then."  
"Qui-Gon would be spinning in his grave if he knew what had become of the Order."  
"Leave Qui-Gon out of it."  
"You are unhappy, Obi-Wan. I can sense that clearly. This hypocritical antiquated institution is to blame."  
"Oh, and the dark side is sheer fulfillment?"  
"No, it is no better."  
"Interesting. How does your master feel about this attitude?"  
"He knows nothing about it. He has other problems right now."  
"Oh really, and those are precisly?  
"Well, he has impregnated his future apprentice, jeopardizing his plans to conquer the galaxy."

It would be easy for the Count to tactically use the Jedi's temporary confusion to his benefit, but he doesn't take advantage of the situation when the Jedi stares at him with a stunned expression.

"What are you telling me?"  
"Ceasefire?"  
"Agreed."

They switch off their sabers and, after a moment's hesitation and suspicious deliberation, sit down side by side under a shady ledge.

"Sheev Palpatine is Darth Sidious?"  
"Yes."  
"A Sith Lord is the supreme chancellor of the Republic."  
"So it is."

Obi-Wan exhales long and noisily before stroking his already slightly bulging belly with a concerned expression. Attentively, Dooku hands him a canteen of water, which he gratefully accepts.

"He fooled us all perfectly," the Jedi states.  
"Yes, my master is a genius. I must admit that without envy."  
"Then why do you betray him?"  
"Well, Obi-Wan, by now I'm as tired of the dark side as I once was of the Jedi Order."  
"But if he knows about Anakin's pregnancy, then my Padawan is in danger! I must get back to Coruscant immediately." 

Hastily, Obi-Wan wants to rise, but Dooku holds him back.

"He's known for weeks, Obi-Wan, and so far has made no move to kill Anakin or the child inside him."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Well, we don't have to do much at all. Or rather, I've already been doing something."  
"What are you implying, Count?"  
"In a few hours, the bomb will go off."  
"What, what bomb? An assassination?"

Count Dooku takes the excitedly gesturing man's hand in his.

"Calm yourself, Obi-Wan. In a few hours, Chancellor Palpatine will be history."  
"I really don't understand."  
"All official and unofficial channels of the Holonet will be reporting tonight on the Chancellor's illicit affair with a fair young Padawan who is now expecting his child. His political career is over."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I've said it before. I want out, and I want out before Sidious decides to replace me."  
"Then you want to rejoin the Order?"  
"No, Padawan of my Padawan. The way the Order has evolved, this is no longer my home."  
"Do you think there's still a spark of light hidden somewhere deep inside Sidious?"  
"Actually, I have no illusions about that at all."  
"But why hasn't he gotten rid of Anakin, or at least the unwanted child?"  
"It's his child, and it will be very strong in the Force."  
"Poor Anakin, why did he have to sleep with Palpatine of all people..."  
"You're always thinking of others, Obi-Wan. You should finally think of yourself."  
"I'm a Jedi."  
"Oh really, you broke the code. You are in love with a Jedi Master, and you are expecting your second child. Do you really want to give it to the creche, too?"  
"No."  
"Then you shouldn't either."

Tenderly, Dooku strokes the younger man's bulging belly with his large wrinkled hand.

"It's going to be a boy."  
"Yes, we want to name him Qui-Gon."  
"That would have made your master very happy."  
"Qui-Gon would be disappointed with me."  
"No, he would be proud of you. He never interpreted the code very strictly. You've developed into a brave Jedi and a gifted diplomat. Besides, you're a good master for Anakin."  
"What should we do now?"  
"I suggest you contact your lover and we confront Sidious. The three of us should be able to succeed."  
"And what will we do about Anakin? Surely we can't just kill the father of his children?"  
"Children?"  
"Yes, he's expecting twins."  
"Well, what choice do we have?"  
"I'll negotiate with Palpatine."  
"That's madness, you can't negotiate with a Sith Lord."  
"I have to try."  
"Obi-Wan, that would be outright suicide."  
"I must do it, for Anakin. How much time do we have before the evening edition of the holonews?"  
"In eight hours, the explosive information will have all the major newsrooms in an uproar."

IV.  
Six hours later on Coruscant, Anakin throws a temper tantrum after Obi-Wan told him that Palpatine is the Sith Lord they're looking for. It takes quite a while for the rampaging Padawan, who is yelling at the top of his lungs, to come to his senses.

He finally throws himself on his bed, sobbing.

"It' s all so unfair!"  
"Anakin!"  
"I know Sheev, he's not evil."  
"You're not objective, dear one."  
"But you are? You've never liked him."  
"I'm sorry, Ani, but Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

Anakin extends his hand through the Force calling his lightsaber to him, igniting it.  
Startled, Obi-Wan backs away. Keeping his own weapon turned off, he tries to reassure his Padawan.

"What are you doing, Anakin?"  
"I'll go to him."  
"That's far too dangerous."  
"If he wanted to, he could have killed me long ago. He's had plenty of opportunities."  
"Anakin, he wanted you as his apprentice. He planned to seduce you to the dark side. That's why he courted you all these years."  
"That's not true."  
"Search your feelings, and you'll know it's the truth."  
"Then why did he sleep with me?"  
"That's a really good question. He should have known he was risking everything by doing that."  
"That doesn't make any sense at all."

Obi-Wan thoughtfully strokes his full beard.

"Well, yes, it does make sense, Ani."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're a beautiful creature, Anakin Skywalker, and Sid... it seems the Chancellor is after all just a man."

Sobbing, Anakin turns off his lightsaber again, and allows himself to be pulled into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Oh Ani, I promise you, I will be there for you."  
"You can't kill him."  
"He is a Sith Lord."  
"He is the father of my children."  
"But how do you feel about him?"  
"That's what I'd like to find out before you kill him."  
"I know, and I already have an idea."

One hour before the scandalous news reaches the holonet, Mace Windu, Count Dooku, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are standing in the chancellor's office with ignited lightsabers. The chancellor is only able to hide his surprise for a moment, trying to reach a button on his desk that can only be activated by his fingerprint. But Anakin prevents him from pressing it in time, approaching with a lightning-quick movement and holding his lightsaber to his neck while glaring at him from angry eyes.

"Yes, that's it. I sense the dark side in you, my boy."  
"Get away from the desk, Sidious."

With a single wave of his hand, Dooku destroys the datapads on it with the Force as the three Jedi circle the Sith Lord.

"But my boy, why don't you let me explain to you..."  
"You have a choice, Sheev, you put on this force blocker and talk, but not to me, to Obi-Wan, or you fight us."

Sheev Palpatine deftly jumps back with a leap. Before any of the four men can react, blue lightnings sparks from his hands aimed at Dooku, but the Count and Mace skillfully fend them off with their sabers.

"Dooku, you traitor!"  
"It has been a pleasure, my lord. In fifty minutes, the entire galaxy will be informed of your momentous dalliance with the Chosen One."  
"What?"  
"The game is up, Chancellor," Mace admonishes him as four lightsabers are pointed at him.

Seemingly unimpressed, the Sith Lord shrugs.

"Well, kill me then. What are you waiting for?"  
"Take the force blocker, Sheev," Anakin urges him.  
"I will not surrender, my boy."  
"Please, Sheev," pleads the young padawan's unsteady voice.

Looking into the tear-stained hurt face of the Chosen One, Sheev lets out a loud sigh before accepting the Force-blocking bracelet and placing it around his wrist. The rest of those present exhale in relief and switch off their lightsabers. In disbelief, Palpatine eyes the Jedi and the renegade Sith.

"What is all this about?"

With a confident air, Obi-Wan steps forward.

"Won't you sit down, Chancellor? We have a few things to discuss."

Mace Windu and Dooku prepare to leave the room, only Anakin doesn't make a move. Admonishingly, Obi-Wan turns around.

"Anakin!"

Waking from his stupor, the young man wipes away his tears and leaves the office, leaving Obi-Wan alone with the Sith Lord.

"What do you have to share with me, Kenobi? Is this going to be a moral lecture about me dishonoring your precious Padawan?"  
"No, firstly I am hardly in a position to judge others myself, secondly we face more urgent challenges, do we not?"  
"I can't quite follow you."  
"Well, basically, it's up to you what news is going to shake the galactic republic in the near future."  
"Surely that doesn't matter now that the Jedi have captured a Sith?"  
"Officially, we haven't captured him yet."  
"You speak in riddles, Master Kenobi."  
"I'm not a Master yet, and I probably won't become one since Anakin will be leaving the Order."  
"He's going to leave the Order?"  
"Yes, he is expecting and refuses to give his children to the Creche."  
"At least the boy has character. Did you say children?"  
"Yes, my padawan is expecting twins."

Sighing, Sheev props his chin on one hand.

"Both I and Mace will be leaving the Order as well."  
"With your secret daughter."  
"Yes."  
"Then this isn't a Council-legitimized action at all?"  
"No, the Council has no information on your true identity yet, Chancellor."  
"You're risking your life, why, Kenobi?"  
"You are wearing a force blocker."  
"It could have gone in my favor."  
"That is correct. Why did you surrender, Palpatine?"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"You should resign."  
"I'll have to do that before long anyway."  
"Perhaps you should preempt that and announce your retirement and your engagement."  
"My engagement?"  
"Yes."  
"You can't be serious. You'll let me go if I marry Anakin?"  
"You should at least take responsibility for some of your crimes, or don't you agree with me on that?"  
"The boy deserves better than me."  
"Oh, for once I fully agree with you, but perhaps you should ask Anakin yourself what he wants?"  
"Why are you doing this, Kenobi?"  
"Damage control, Chancellor."  
"How do you know I won't be a threat once I take the bracelet off again?"  
"Oh, I don't. I'm doing this for Anakin."  
"Your maternal instincts toward your Padawan are preventing you from killing me?"  
"Unlike you, I take no pleasure in killing. Shall I invite Anakin in?"

Frowning thoughtfully, the Sith Lord nods.  
Obi-Wan rises, returning after a short time with his Padawan holding his hand. Once Obi-Wan has left the room, Sheev and Anakin sit staring at each other in silence for quite a while, until Anakin speaks up hesitantly.

"I can't believe it. So many years and I haven't noticed anything."  
"You would have made a great apprentice."  
"The dark side doesn't concern me."  
"That's too bad."  
"I disagree. You deliberately alienated me from the Order."  
"The Jedi are mendacious and corrupt."  
"Yes, I'm afraid that's true."

With a sad expression, Anakin strokes his already clearly bulging body. Sighing, Sheev places a hand on the young man's belly, who lets him have his way.

"Twins," Palpatine whispers incredulously.  
"Yes, a boy and a girl."  
"What do you expect of me, Anakin?"  
"That you will take responsibility."  
"But of course I will. You and your children will lack for nothing now and in the future. You will be very well provided for materially."  
"That's not enough, Sheev."  
"No?"  
"No, my children need a father. I didn't have a father. I want to spare my children that fate."  
"I'm an old man, I could be your grandfather."  
"Yes, you could, but that didn't stop you from knocking me up."

Sheev looks down at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"You knew it could happen when we made love, didn't you?" the young Padawan asks in a slightly accusing tone.  
"Yes, I was aware of it."  
"I don't regret our night together, Sheev."  
"No?"  
"No, it was nice with you, and I always wanted a family. Maybe not necessarily so soon, and I didn't expect that I would be the one bearing the children, but now it is so."

A slightly bitter expression is drawn on the young man's face as he stares absently out the window at the Coruscant skyline in the sunset.  
Hesitantly, Sheev takes the younger man's hand in his. Anakin allows him to do so.

"I thought you wanted to be a Jedi?"  
"Since I've known for certain, not only thanks to you, that the Jedi are a bunch of hypocrites, I'm not so sure anymore."  
"Maybe the Order will change?"  
"It doesn't matter to me now."  
"You don't really want to commit to an old man who has lied to you for years, do you?"  
"Oh Sheev, we are already bound to each other. We're going to be parents."

Astonishment draws on the older man's expression as he watches the younger man intently.

"Oh, I forgot that as a boy from Tatooine, you harbor very traditional notions of family."  
"Yes, I do indeed, and I stand by that, Sheev."  
"So you want to enter into marriage with a Sith?"  
"Perhaps you should retire."  
"In light of recent events, I don't think I'll have much choice."  
"You don't want me at all, do you?" 

The still very young man eyes the old man uncertainly, until the older man lingers on the younger with a lustful gaze. 

"Oh yes I do, Anakin, and how I want you."  
"Good, that's enough for me for now."  
"You are so young, gifted and talented. How do you envision your future?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you don't just want to become my good-looking better half, do you?"  
"No, you're right, I'm still young. I can fly and fix anything, and I'm a gifted fighter."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Naboo has universities, hasn't it?"  
"Very good ones, even."  
"So don't worry about it. I'll find something that fulfills me but first..."  
"First of all, what?"  
"First of all, thanks to you, Sheev Palpatine, I will become a mother in a few months."

Ten minutes later, the unusual couple steps in front of the press and announces their engagement, and the Chancellor simultaneously discloses his retreat into private life. 

There is also a rumble in the Jedi Order. Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi pack up their few possessions, take their daughter Satine from the Creche and turn their backs on the Order. They too will relocate to Naboo, where they will first enter the service of Princess Padme Amidala.

V.  
Just days after his resignation, Sheev Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker move into the former chancellor's impressive mansion, not far from the princess's palace.

To Sheev's astonishment, Anakin sets up a garage shortly after his arrival, from then on busily tinkering with droids to distract himself and get some rest, while the elder retreats to his library or tends to his rose garden, reflecting on his life. Skulking around each other like predators, they sleep in separate rooms at first, meeting only for meals together. 

As often as Anakin is able, he visits Obi-Wan and Mace in the palace of Naboo. While Mace carves a cradle for their second child under the curious gaze of Satine, the pregnant former Order members are sitting down to tea.

"How are you, Anakin?"  
"Oh, we're fine."

With a proud look, the young man strokes his now very bulbous belly.

"I asked how you were, dear one. You don't look very happy."  
"Oh, I'm bored."  
"Oh, that will soon change when you have your children."  
"Yes, fortunately. When are you two going to get married?"  
"We've decided to wait until Qui-Gon is in the galaxy."  
"So you can fit back into your white robes?"  
"No, a pre-birth wedding is just too stressful for me. Mace and I have been a couple for so long, we might as well wait a few more months to make it official."

Anakin hands Obi-Wan an envelope with a seal.

"I envy you, Obi."  
"What's that, Ani?"  
"Well, the wedding invitation."

Intrigued, the former Jedi opens the envelope.

"Oh, in three weeks. Is it going to be a big celebration or does Sheev want to keep it private?"  
"I think it's going to be awfully grand, I have no idea who he invited."  
"You haven't talked about it?"  
"No, we hardly see each other."  
"You live together."  
"Yes, in an estate with I don't know how many rooms."  
"You wanted to marry him, Ani."  
"I know, I wanted what was best for our children."  
"Do you regret your decision? I'm sure the order..."  
"No, I'm not returning to the kriffing order. I'll get used to my new life all right. When the twins are here, I won't be lonely either."  
"You're lonely?"  
"Yes, I thought..., oh forget it. He's a Sith Lord and I'm stupid and naive."

Obi-Wan takes his padawan's hand in his.

"No, you're not. You are a luminous being, Anakin, and I am proud and glad to be your friend."  
"Oh Obi."

Anakin wraps his former master in his arms a little awkwardly, as their bellies are in the way. Tenderly, he strokes the older man's bulging belly.

"You don't have to marry him, Ani. You could move in with us, too."  
"That's sweet, but I'm going to marry him."  
"Because that is the tradition on Tatooine?"  
"I want a father for my children and a real marriage."

VI.  
That evening, Anakin, wrapped in a black silken bathrobe, leaves his bedroom and walks into the spacious garden of the magnificent mansion. Lying under a tree, he gazes dreamily at the twinkling starry sky while letting a hand linger gently on his belly until a concerned voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"You're going to catch a cold, my boy."

Instantly, Sheev leans toward him. Surprised, Anakin straightens up and lets himself be wrapped in a woolen blanket before leaning against the tree trunk, sighing.

"I am the chosen one, Sheev, my immune system is working flawlessly."  
"You're pregnant, that makes you more susceptible to infection too."  
"I'm touched by your concern, or are you just worried about your offspring?"  
"Oh Anakin, if you have doubts about our bond, I can understand all too well."  
"No, you won't get away from me that easily."  
"You are quite stubborn, young man."  
"Is this really a new insight for you?"  
"No."

With a smirk, the off-duty Sith sits down next to his pregnant fiancé, hesitantly putting an arm around him. Sighing, Anakin snuggles up to the elder as several shooting stars appear in the clear starry sky.

"So, what do you wish for, my boy?"  
"I wish for a husband, Sheev, a father for my children, and I wish for you to finally stop calling me 'my boy'."  
"Oh."

As the next shooting stars fall, longing blue eyes sparkle at passionate gray-blue eyes in the dark. Their lips find themselves kissing intimately until an eager moan escapes Anakin. Briefly, the older man's eyes flicker golden, but only a few seconds later they are blue again. Intrigued, the younger man eyes the older.

"What was that?"  
"That was the Sith in me, my prince."  
"And what does the Sith in you want?"

Fixing the young man with a lustful gaze, Sheev opens the silken robe with a jerk eagerly stroking his hands over the bulging abdomen and swollen breasts, eliciting an excited moan from Anakin. Swiftly, Sheev frees his hard cock. Before he can lie down with his young lover, Anakin has already enclosed the dripping shaft with his lips, eagerly sucking on it, while Sheev runs his fingers through the ever-lengthening dark blond curls.

"Oh Anakin! You are marvellous!"

Smacking his lips with delight, Anakin sucks on his fiancé's member until Sheev tells him to stop. With a snap of his fingers, Sheev frees himself from his garments through the Force. Abruptly, Anakin feels himself pulled into surprisingly strong arms and the hard cock digging into his already wet entrance. Pulling the young man backwards against his belly, Sheev gingerly penetrates the comfortably moist tunnel with a satisfied grunt.

"Oh Sheev, yes! Finally!"  
"Are you really mine, my prince?"  
"Yes, yours, Sheev."

Sheev fucks the younger man with powerful deep thrusts while massaging the latter's breasts. A triumphant smile flits across his face as his hands continue to slide down over the bulbous belly, feeling the children's presence through the force until he rubs the younger man's hard shaft in time to his thrusts. Moaning uninhibitedly, Anakin throws himself toward the penetrations stretching him.

"Oh Sheev!"  
"So beautiful, mine!"  
"Yes, Sheev, yours!"  
"Oh Skywalker, I will make you a barn full of young ones."  
"Yes!"

A loud roar echoes through the sprawling garden as the two men climax simultaneously. After Sheev pours himself into his lover's dripping cavern, twitching for a long time, he wipes his hand, sullied by his lover's ejaculate, in the grass before caringly placing the blanket over them. Seeking comfort, Anakin snuggles into his arms. 

Half an hour later, Sheev Palpatine effortlessly carries the sleeping pregnant man bridal style into the house with the help of the Force. Just before they reach a bedroom, Anakin awakens.

"I feel like a conquest, Sheev."  
"Oh, I've conquered you, Anakin."  
"Where are you carrying me?"  
"To my...uh...our bedroom, if you don't mind."

All that escapes Anakin's lips is a satisfied grin before he snuggles back up to his older lover.

VII.  
A few days before their wedding, Sheev summons his fiancé to join him in the garden, where he welcomes him with a cup of tea at a narrow table. Amused, he watches the young oil-smeared man as the latter hastily wipes his fingers on his no longer clean overalls.

„You wanted to see me, Sheev?“  
„Yes, my dear. I have a surprise for you.“  
„A surprise?“  
„I hope you’re delighted.“

Anakin can’t hold back his tears as the dark-haired woman dressed in plain linen steps out from behind the large tree. Sobbing, he falls into her arms.

„Mum!“

In amazement, Shmi Skywalker runs her hands over her son’s bulbous belly.

„Oh Ani, you’re actually pregnant.“  
„Yes, Mum. Have I disappointed you?“  
„No. What makes you think that, son?“  
„Well, I was supposed to be a Jedi, and now I’m…“  
„Oh Ani, you were supposed to be happy, I never wished anything else for you.“

With a satisfied smile, Sheev pulls away, allowing the two Skywalkers an undisturbed reunion.

„How long are you going to stay, Mum?“  
„If you want, I’ll stay forever, Ani.“  
„Really?“  
„Your uh fiancé invited me to live with you.“  
„He really did?“  
„Yes, he said he couldn’t think of a better wedding gift for you.“

Anakin’s face beams as Shmi looks at her son again with a proud expression.

„I can’t believe it yet, my son and the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.“  
„Sheev resigned, Mum.“  
„Why, actually?“  
„Why, you’re still asking? He got an eighteen-year-old Padawan pregnant.“  
„Well, on Tatooine, that wouldn’t be a reason to resign. After all, he’s going to marry you.“  
„We’re not on Tatooine, Mum.“

VIII.  
A few days later, the lavish wedding takes place. Obi-Wan, already heavily pregnant, is the best man to his former equally pregnant Padawan.  
To the astonishment of most of the guests, Senator Padme Amidala acts as maid of honor to Sheev Palpatine. Quite unusual for the princess, she is dressed in an elegant but plain yellow tunic with pants of the same color as she takes her place next to the older man dressed all in black.

"That's an unusual outfit for you, Princess."  
"Don't you like it, Sheev?"  
"Yes, I do, but why so modest, dearest?"

With an amused look, Padme eyed the all-black Anakin.

"Well, I didn't want to steal the show from your lovely bride."

A smirk escapes Sheev Palpatine.

"How thoughtful of you."  
"Isn't it, it's rather unusual for the bride to be wearing black?"  
"You don't seriously think I could have persuaded Anakin to wear something white?"

Now the princess has to laugh, while her gaze lingers on the former Jedi standing next to Anakin, dressed in white as Obi-Wan so often is, while he watches Mace Windu with a dreamy expression as his soon to be husband endeavors to prevent the little Satine from helping herself prematurely to the culinary buffet.

"No, he's not our white knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all," Padme remarks.  
"He's not, thankfully, and if I could give your highness some advice?"  
"I beg to dare, Sheev."  
"I would advise you against referring to my consort as a bride in his presence."  
"Be unconcerned, I have mastered etiquette."  
"For this reason, I have asked you to be by my side for today, and I am extremely grateful to you for volunteering to be my maid of honor."  
"It's an honor, Sheev. If you feel like it, perhaps you can return the favor when the time comes."  
"Well, you've got me curious, Padme."  
"There's an election in a year and a half."  
"Now you're not telling me you have ambitions for the office of supreme chancellor, princess?"  
"And if it were the case?"  
"You do not need my help for that."  
"I beg to differ. I have not yet met a more gifted politician than you."  
"You flatter me, young lady, but I am only gifted at failing grandly."  
"But you didn't fail."  
"I had to resign."  
"Who forced you? You retired after a long successful career to make up for the life you were denied in the last decades. There is no one in the galaxy who sees that as a failure."  
"I hadn't thought of it that way at all."  
"On the contrary, I'm sure everyone envies you for..."

Admiringly and at the same time a bit wistfully, the young woman's gaze once again sweeps over the tall broad-shouldered pregnant young man. With a proud look, Sheev scrutinizes his exceedingly handsome groom. Briefly, their gazes meet, with Anakin giving the older man a beaming smile before turning back to his mother, who straightens his robes without being asked, and to his former master Obi-Wan.

"Careful, Padme. He's far more than just a trophy."  
"He has pretty conservative views for his age."  
"Why, because he doesn't flirt with your highness?"

Padme Amidala blushes a little.

"You really are a lucky man, Sheev."  
"So are you, Padme."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I'm going to help you rise to the top."

IX.  
Nearly three months later, three children are born on Naboo at almost the same hour. Already for hours Anakin lies in their oversized conjugal bed in labor. Sheev Palpatine watches the young man bathed in sweat as he bravely struggles through the next contraction. Desperately Anakin squeezes the hand of the older man, who doesn't bat an eye, while Shmi checks on the progress of the birth. With a concerned look, Sheev turns to his husband's mother.

"Shmi, are you sure we won't need the medidroid?"  
"No, everything is going its natural course, don't worry, Sheev. Ani?"  
"I can't take it anymore, Mum."  
"You're holding up very well, sweetheart. Soon you'll be through."  
"You've been telling me that for two hours already."

A bloodcurdling scream echoes through the room as the young man, struggling with his pain, presses his head to his chest starting to push until a tiny head appears between his bloodied thighs.  
While Shmi checks the position of the umbilical cord with her fingers, Anakin clutches his spouse's arm with a pained expression.

"Bantha shit, it hurts. Please, Sheev, help me."

Gently, Sheev places his hand on the birthing man's opulent belly, trying to ease the pain through the Force until the latter's facial expressions relax a bit.

Gathering his strength, Anakin takes a controlled breath before finally managing to expel the child from his aching body with the next contraction. Shmi holds the crying bundle in her arms, cuts the umbilical cord, cleaning the Baby up, then quickly places it in the arms of its mother.

With teary eyes and a beaming smile, Anakin greets his son.

"Hello Luke, welcome to the galaxy, little one."

With lips pressed together, he places the infant in Sheev's arms.

"This is your father, Luke. He'll take care of you while I...oh kriff!"

As Sheev cradles his newborn son in his arms, Anakin is hit by the next contraction. Softly, the retired Sith touches the infant's forehead, connecting with his mind through the Force as something wet falls on the infant's face. With a look of disbelief, Sheev wipes a tear from his cheek, shocked at his sudden burst of emotion and sentimentality.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, a slightly dark-skinned boy feasts on his mother's snow-white breast, staring at the bearded man from big brown eyes. With a proud look, Mace Windu puts an arm around his exhausted lover, while the latter sheds tears of relief, flooded with feelings of happiness, nursing little Qui-Gon.

Half an hour later, little Leia is already bathed and swaddled in her grandmother's arms, while her exhausted but proud mother offers her brother his breast. As the little mouth encloses the nipple and the infant begins to suckle contentedly, Anakin cannot hold back his tears. With firmness, Shmi places the little girl in her father's arms before allowing the parents to spend a little time alone with their children while she seeks some peace and quiet for herself.

Holding little Leia in his arms, Sheev Palpatine persists with a delighted expression on his nursing husband.

"Are you enjoying the sight, Sheev?"

Wordlessly, Sheev sits down on the edge of the bed with the little girl, leaning over to Anakin, he gives the latter a tongue kiss so passionate that the young man almost has to struggle for breath.

"Oh Sheev."  
"I'm afraid, my prince, I won't be able to get enough of that."

X.  
Just a few weeks later, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu will also say their vows in the presence of their friends at a private ceremony at the Palace of Naboo, with Anakin as best man to his former master. Shmi and Sheev have a hard time keeping the twins quiet, while Padme holds the whining Qui-Gon in her arms and Satine rages unhindered through the hall. Amused, the Princess watches the former chancellor cradling his crying daughter in his arms until he briefly touches the child's forehead, and little Leia instantly calms down.

"It suits you, Sheev."  
"Well, it suits you, too, Princess."  
"I have other plans for the future, for now."  
"Well, you' re still young, Princess. Do you mind?"

Briefly, the secretive Sith is also touching the forehead of the whining boy, sending a small suggestion through the Force, so that the infant is peacefully asleep only a few seconds later. Suspiciously, Padme eyes the former colleague.

"How did you accomplish that?"  
"Well, uh, I'm quite good with children."

Obi-Wan gives Sheev a slightly annoyed look, who shrugs his shoulders, oblivious to any guilt. Sighing, the former Jedi turns to his groom, who takes his hand in his with a solemn expression. The ceremony can begin.

While Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu finally tie the knot for eternity, Yoda seeks out Count Dooku on Serenno to offer him the post of Grand Master.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Master."

Before he has even finished the words, the Count feels the stick of the small green pointy-eared creature poking into his side.

"Insolence you refrain, listen to me you will, Padawan."  
"With respect, I have not been your Padawan for a long time."  
"The truth that is. Old become I have."  
"Why are you here, Master Yoda?"  
"Resign I will."  
"You wish to resign as Grand Master?"  
"That said I have."  
"But then why do you come to me?"  
"Old I have become, too many mistakes made I have."  
"Who do you have in mind as your successor? Mace Windu has left the Order."  
"My successor you will be!"  
"Me, you've got to be kidding me?"  
"For joking for a long time no longer in the mood I was. The Order must change, otherwise cease to exist it will."  
"And you cannot think of a more suitable candidate than me, of all people? I am no longer a Jedi, Master."  
"No longer a Sith either you are."

Yoda is able to convince Dooku that with his experience on both sides of the Force, he is the appropriate candidate to straighten out the Order and reform the Code. After extensive meditation with his former master, the former Sith, now gray, accepts the challenge. 

XI.  
Just weeks after assuming the position of Grand Master, Dooku arrives at the Palace of Naboo to speak with Obi-Wan and Mace Windu-Kenobi.

"Why would we return to the Order?"asks Obi-Wan with a puzzled expression.  
"Perhaps because Naboo is far too boring for you in the long run, Padawan of my Padawan?"  
"That may be, Count erh Grandmaster, but here we can finally live as a family."  
"Henceforth, so shall you two be able to do in the Order. The high council has already decided it. We have changed some rules and we are far from done with it. I'm here not only on my behalf, but on behalf of all the remaining Jedi Masters, asking you both to give the Order a second chance. You would be named Master, Obi-Wan and Mace would be my second-in-command. You two are among the best the Order has ever produced. To make a fresh start, we need you."

Mace and Obi-Wan Windu-Kenobi do not need to think twice before thanking the Princess for her hospitality and packing their bags. With heavy hearts, they bid farewell to Anakin.

"You can't leave me here, it's so unfair, Obi."  
"But Ani, you have two children, a husband, your mother, and you can always visit us on Coruscant."  
"You really want to go back to the kriffing order?"  
"Anakin, the Order is our home and we can officially live there as a family now."  
"I don't want to lose you, Obi."

Obi-Wan hands the whining Qui-Gon to Mace, who is already leading the impatiently wriggling Satine by the hand, before wrapping Anakin in his arms.

"But you won't, dear one. Even when I'm on Coruscant, I'll always be with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh Ani, our training bond still exists, we can always be close to each other through the Force." 

XII.  
As soon as Anakin recoverd from the birth of the twins, he starts his training again with iron determination. Every day, to the astonishment of his spouse, he practices the styles of lightsaber combat in the large sprawling garden. From time to time Sheev even lets himself be urged to be available to him as a duel partner. Even to meditate Anakin succeeds better and better. 

When he visits the Windu-Kenobi family on Coruscant, Dooku is amazed by the young man's martial arts, especially his perfection of the Shien Djem So, which he presents with Mace as a dueling partner in the Order's training halls. The new Grandmaster takes the opportunity to offer the young man a lectureship as a saber master.

"But I'm not a Jedi, Grandmaster," Anakin says.  
"Your trials would be a mere formality, Anakin."  
"I would so much like to accept, but I fear my husband..."  
"Talk to him, Ani," his former master urges him.  
"What is the point of that, Obi? He'll never let me teach in the Order."  
"He doesn't own you, Anakin," Mace reminds him.  
"No, he doesn't, Mace, but he won't like it."

Upon Anakin's return, Sheev is indeed expectedly less than enthusiastic about his young husband's renewed ambitions.

"I thought we agreed that you were done with your past as a Jedi?"  
"The Order has changed, Sheev, since Dooku became Grand Master."  
"Dooku that traitor."

Beaming with joy, one-year-old Leia runs to her father. With a smirk, Sheev takes her onto his lap before levitating a small glowing turquoise orb for the girl through the Force. The pair of parents exchange a puzzled look as the toddler reaches out for the orb and levitates it toward her using the force. With a proud look, Sheev caresses his daughter's hair.

"That was very good, Princess."  
"You have Dooku to thank for having two wonderful children."  
"No, I have you to thank for that, my prince."  
"But thanks to him, Obi and Mace, you are alive and not even prosecuted for your countless crimes."

Sheev sets the little girl down on the ground, who immediately runs orb in hand to her brother, who is busily screwing on a toy speeder.  
Possessively, Sheev wraps his arms around the younger man, burying his nose against the latter's neck, inhaling with relish.

"You smell beguiling. You're fertile again."  
"Yes."

Greedily, the Sith's lips close on the former Padawan's mouth.

"You want to impregnate me again."  
"And how I want to. I can't wait to finally hold you rounded in my arms again."  
"Good."  
"You agree?"  
"Yes, on one condition."  
"And what's that?"  
"You let me take the position on Coruscant."  
"Doesn't that conflict with your family responsibilities, dear?"  
"No, I can offer the training internships as block sessions. My presence on Coruscant would be required only on a limited basis."  
"And while you're away on Coruscant, you'll be staying with Obi-Wan and Mace?"  
"Yes, that was the plan. You can accompany me, too, if you like."  
"No, I don't think I can bear that."  
"Just as you wish. So we have a deal?"  
"And how are you going to teach while being with child?"  
"Oh, you let me worry about that. I'm young and fit. I'll still beat the entire Jedi Order at dueling when I'm eight months pregnant."  
"I'd certainly like to see that."  
"Then you'll have to travel with me anyway, Sheev."  
"We'll see."

Relentlessly, Sheev pulls the younger man into their shared bedroom, where he undresses them both with a single flick of his hand misusing the force, immediately pushing his husband backwards onto the bed. Anakin moans loudly as he feels two fingers probing his already slippery tightness.

"Already wet and ready for me."  
"Oh Sheev!"  
"Come on, hold up nicely."

Immediately Anakin spreads his thighs invitingly, welcoming his husband's hard member deep inside only seconds later. With a murmur of pleasure, Sheev takes his chosen one with powerful deep thrusts, earning enthusiastic moans.

"Oh Sheev!"  
"What a fool I've been!"  
"Sheev?"  
"This is much better than absolute power over the galaxy."  
"Oh kriff, yes!"  
"I want an army of magnificent highly gifted children with you, my prince."  
"Well, you better get busy, old man."

A little indignantly, Sheev eyes his young consort while Anakin grins pulling him in for a fervent kiss. Sheev increases his pace, thrusting frenetically into the wet channel.

"Oh yes, Sheev, do it."  
"Here, feel it, feel it coming!"

Plunging his cock deep into the fertile body, Sheev floods it with his seed. Spellbound, he gazes into the peaceful and happy expression of the Chosen One, who embraces him tightly with closed eyes as he receives the essence of life deep inside him.

XIII.  
Almost half a year later, the great training hall of the Order is nearly overcrowded. Astonished younglings and padawans watch with open mouths the fast-paced show duel that Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker deliver. The again visibly pregnant young Jedi, dressed all in black, has no trouble keeping his balance and executing his efficient and elegant movements. Obi-Wan is visibly proud, holding little Qui-Gon on his lap, sitting next to Sheev Palpatine, on whose lap little Luke is attentively watching the action, while Leia and Satine are floating colorful balls through the Force behind the tribune. After the fight, Mace Windu has to take a shower. Anakin, on the other hand, just casually wipes the sweat from his face with a black towel before Dooku congratulates him, visibly impressed.

When the young Jedi catches sight of his former master, he laughingly pulls him into his arms and kisses him exuberantly on the mouth, teasingly stroking the elder's full beard. With a disbelieving glance, he caresses the older man's clearly bulging body.

"How far along are you, master?"  
"Twenty-third week, and you?"  
"Me too, oh kriff!"  
"Anakin, weren't you going to take a little more time with that?"  
"Oh, it was about time for number three. You know, Sheev isn't the youngest anymore."

Instantly, Anakin feels himself pulled into a possessive embrace as a reprimanding voice reaches his ear.

"I heard that!"

While Anakin, with Luke and Leia already escorts the Windu-Kenobi family to their quarters, Dooku and Sheev inspect the Sith artifacts in the collection in the arsenals beneath the Temple, with Sheev enlightening the Grandmaster on the origins and history of numerous objects.

"You could teach in the temple, too," proposes the Grandmaster.  
"Me?"  
"Well, yes, why not. There have been some changes."  
"I have definitely noticed that. I'm not senile yet."  
"Your skills would be an asset to the Order."  
"There are limits, that should not be crossed, Dooku."  
"What a shame, do you still train with Anakin?"  
"Now and then, I don't want to get rusty. Besides, the boy can still learn so much from me."  
"My offer stands, Sheev."  
"And so does my answer."  
"Very well. I don't mean to be rude, but I must take my leave now."  
"So?"  
"Yes, I’m going to have tea with Yoda."  
"Oh."  
"He once was my master, Sid...Sheev."  
"So was I, once."  
"Would you like to join us, perhaps?"  
"To tea with Yoda?"

The secretive Sith can't stop himself from contorting his face in disgust.

"Well, why not?"  
"There are limits, Dooku."

Epilog  
Despite the age gap Sheev and Anakin will have a bunch of kids, but that won't stop the chosen one from actively participating as a Jedi in the Order again. Shmi Skywalker will be a reliable and loving grandmother.

Obi-Wan and Mace will become parents of five children and spend their long lives together as honorable Jedi Masters. All of their children will become members of the Order. 

Four of Sheev and Anakin's children will also be trained as Jedi Masters, to the mild chagrin of the inactive Sith and the pride of their mother. 

For four terms, Padme Amidala will rule the galactic republic as Supreme Chancellor. Peace and balance will reign in the galaxy, as the head of the Sith has been appeased by his marriage to the Chosen One, and the reformed Jedi Order will once again flourish and resume its original role as peacekeeper.


End file.
